The present invention relates to a blade dispenser and, more particularly, to a blade dispenser with storage capacity for used blades.
Knife blades, also referred to as utility blades, are generally used in combination with handles or holders for all-purpose cutting. The blades themselves are oftentimes sold separately from their handle units and can be very dangerous if not handled properly. Blades are generally sold in bulk so that replacement blades are readily accessible when an existing blade breaks or has become worn out. When a blade is no longer useful, it can be difficult to dispose of in a safe manner given the blades ability to remain sharp even after being discarded.